wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of the Silver Hand
Highlord of the Silver Hand | fleader = | leaders = Lady Liadrin | capital = Light's Hope Chapel | capitals = Stormwind City Ironforge Exodar Silvermoon City Thunder Bluff | language = Common | affiliation = Blood Knights Church of the Holy Light Hand of Argus Sunwalkers |members = | slang = Dwarven, Draenei, Thalassian, Taur-ahe | races = | theater = Azeroth | status = Active | tabard = Tabard of the Lightbringer.jpg }} Knights of the Silver Hand'''See "Paladin" description under Warcraft_II_manual#Alliance_Ground_Units (a.k.a. '''Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand, Order of the Silver Hand,http://www.wowhead.com/quest=39696/rise-champions or simply the Silver Hand) was the order of paladins created after the First War by Uther the Lightbringer and Archbishop Alonsus Faol. During the time of the Second War, the Silver Hand allied the Alliance of Lordaeron to fight against the Orcish Horde. When the Third War involved the kingdom of Lordaeron, the Silver Hand was suspended by Prince Arthas when Uther the Lightbringer refused to attack the city of Stratholme. Later, Arthas became a death knight and returned to kill Uther and decimated the remaining leadership of the Silver Hand. Years after its decimation, the order in Lordaeron was then reformed by Tirion Fordring, who later merged it with the Argent Dawn to form the Argent Crusade in order to take the fight against the Lich King and the Scourge in Northrend. When the Burning Legion launched its third invasion on the world of Azeroth, the Silver Hand was reorganized by former remants of the Argent Crusade. Some members of the Hand of Argus, the Blood Knights, and the Sunwalkers joined the newly reformed Silver Hand. In the wake of Tirion's death (and failure to raise him), the Silver Hand is now led by the Highlord of the Silver Hand, who has taken up a legendary weapon and begins to lead the Silver Hand to fight against the Burning Legion and prevent evil from corrupting Azeroth. History Foundation and the Second War The former order led by Faol, the Holy Order of Northshire Clerics, was devastated during the First War. When Faol refounded the order in Lordaeron, he recruited noble knights and former clerics to train in the ways of war and the Light. Even a few members of the priesthood decided to take up the more physical and steadfast path. In Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Uther the Lightbringer was appointed the first of the paladins, followed by Saidan Dathrohan, Tirion Fordring, Turalyon, candidates recommended by Alonsus Faol himself,Tides of Darkness, 84 and Gavinrad the Dire, a candidate proposed by Lord Anduin LotharTides of Darkness, 86. The Silver Hand was thus born. The paladins were instrumental in winning the war,Alliance Player's Guide, 152 and the sight of them wielding their mighty warhammers and holy powers gave others inspiration on the battlefield and the home front.Tides of Darkness, 129-130 Uther and his paladins were truly a sight to behold. Even some of the Alliance's greatest knights and warriors were in awe when they saw them smashing orcs down while healing fallen allies at the same time.Tides of Darkness Uther is the first paladin known to have manifested his powers on the battlefield.Tides of Darkness, 127 Destruction of the original Order The introduction of the Plague nearly marked the end of the Order of the Silver Hand. The Knights of the Silver Hand''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 77 entered a dark period when one of their own, Prince Arthas, turned his back on the order in his dark pursuit of vengeance.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 84 He fully embraced the evil he had been hunting and became a death knight in the service of the Lich King. Returning to Lordaeron, Arthas killed Uther Lightbringer and decimated the Order. After the Third War Even after the triumph at Mount Hyjal, the paladins remember Arthas's betrayal,World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 170 and just how close their order and all of Azeroth came to complete destruction.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 125 While the Alliance still had the Knights of the Silver Hand, few paladins were left in the order, and they were not up to the task of defeating the Scourge.Lands of Mystery, 8, 187 The stalwart paladins of the Silver Hand who had traveled to Kalimdor worked to establish a new church there. Many paladins felt responsibility for Arthas, because the Holy Light teaches that every person can strengthen other people. Since they were unable to strengthen Arthas, the entire world suffered. The remaining knights hunt Arthas's servants, the undead, with a ruthlessness that frightens some, but they are determined to fix their mistakes. Though decimated in Lordaeron, the Silver Hand eventually bounced back.Dark Factions, 154-155 The Knights of the Silver Hand is an organization of paladins who have also studied and devoted themselves to the three virtues. It is the holy order that gives the paladins their sense of righteousness and allows a sense of community to strengthen their resolve. Although it is a proud organization, the paladins must give up a great deal to join, including their independence. Humans began the Knights of the Silver Hand, and they remain the bulk of its membership. They are proud of the paladins' contribution to the Second and Third Wars, though they are shamed at Arthas's betrayal. After such an enormous breach of trust, the paladins have resolved anew to eliminate all traces of corruption in their ranks.Alliance Player's Guide, 18 The new order has also began to accept dwarves into the ranks to replace paladins lost during the Third War (although they had previously accepted a few dwarven paladins as far back as the Second War, it was uncommon). The order is not nearly as active as it once was,Alliance Player's Guide, 164 however those belonging to the organization are some of the most active members of the Alliance.Alliance Player's Guide, 177 Some knights of the Silver Hand (and former paladins) are also members of the Argent Dawn.Alliance Player's Guide, 150 The Knights of the Silver Hand have a noble history. They continue draw upon the power of the Holy Light to protect their allies and smite their enemies.Alliance Player's Guide, 18 World of Warcraft Though the paladins of Stormwind and Ironforge were referred to as the Knights of the Silver Hand, the order had no presence in Lordaeron until Tirion Fordring came out of exile. When his son Taelon was killed for trying to leave the Scarlet Crusade, Tirion vowed to create a new order, dedicated to extinguishing the evils of the world.Quest:In Dreams In Burning Crusade The Silver Hand had recently been in rival of the Blood Knights, a group of Blood elf paladins who had come to restore their lands that belonged to them in the northern parts of Lordaeron. It is revealed that some of these blood elves were once high elves that had once been loyal knights of the Silver Hand before the Third War, such as Mehlar Dawnblade, a former pupil of Uther who held his former master indirectly responsible for the fall of Quel'Thalas. To prove that they still hold their will in the Light and fight against the darkness, the Blood Knights were sent to defile the Alonsus Chapel, a founding place of the Silver Hand. During the takeover, the Blood Knights united to fight against Aelmar the Vanquisher, Cathela the Seeker, Gregor the Justiciar, Vicar Hieronymus, and Nemas the Arbiter that were defending the chapel and would find peace. In Wrath of the Lich King After the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, Tirion called for a union between the Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand. Together they formed the Argent Crusade, which sailed to Northrend and fought to end the reign of the Lich King. Along with the Knights of the Ebon Blade, they were instrumental in Arthas's ultimate defeat (with Tirion himself using the Ashbringer to sunder Frostmourne). In Cataclysm During the cataclysm, Paladin trainers in the kingdoms of Stormwind and Khaz Modan remain part of the Silver Hand that did not merge with the Argent Crusade, and instead remained loyal with the Alliance while Paladins who were members of the Sunwalkers and Blood Knights remained loyal to the Horde. In Legion After Highlord Tirion Fordring appeared killed during the battle in the Broken Isles, the Silver Hand was eventually reorganized by the Highlord of the Silver Hand. Symbolism The Order of the Silver Hand took its name and symbol from the legend of Tyr. A paragon of order and justice, Tyr sacrificed his right hand in a fight against an unfathomable evil. Although it was within his power to fix his hand after the fighting had ended, the hero instead chose to replace it with a closed fist made of the purest silver. In this way, he impressed upon those who followed him that true order and justice can only be accomplished through personal sacrifice. No one knows what became of Tyr's fabled silver hand, left behind in ages past at the heart of Tirisfal Glades. The silver hand was a common symbol for the human tribes inhabiting the region. It appeared on clothing and pendants, worn to ward away evil spirits, protect warriors in battle, and cure disease.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 127 Notes *Miscellaneous information regarding the order in the present times (post Third War). **The paladin order, also called the Knights of the Silver Hand, grew out of humanity’s culture, and its greatest heroes and fiercest proponents are humans. Ironforge dwarves possess the toughness needed to withstand the onslaught of the paladins' many enemies.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 77 **Paladin warriors universally belong to the Knights of the Silver Hand.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 88 **Some of the surviving paladins formed the Scarlet Crusade in an attempt to reclaim their homeland.Lands of Mystery This zealous order hunts Arthas's servants, the undead. **Others joined the Argent Dawn (some were both members of the Silver Hand and of the Argent Dawn, others were former members of the Silver Hand). **In addition to the night elves, many guests and diplomats from elsewhere reside in Darnassus, groups such as the Knights of the Silver Hand.lands of Mystery, 22 **Templars see corruption in their homes and many other organizations, including the Knights of the Silver Hand. While the templars see paladins as allies and vice versa, templars feel that the Silver Hand overemphasizes tradition and order over general goodness and the other values of the Light.Magic & Mayhem, 15 **Verius attempted to infiltrate the Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand after the Third War.Magic & Mayhem, 11-12 **Brann believes that blue dragons may be found in the ranks of many mortal orders: Including the Knights of the Silver Hand.Lands of Mystery, 114 **Forthisal D'Neve is studying with the Knights of the Silver Hand to become a paladin.Lands of Conflict, 170 **The Phylactery of Faithfulness is a small box containing religious scripture affixed to a leather cord and tied around the forehead. Commonly used by night elves and members of the Silver Hand, use of this item has started to spread through the Horde faithful.Magic & Mayhem, 145 *Once indoctrinated, a lightslayer receives missions to combat the Holy Light, particularly the Scarlet Crusade (though Knights of the Silver Hand and ordinary priests and parishioners are also fair game).Horde Player's Guide, 47 *Many paladins remained loyal to the Alliance. They may have fought under different flags but still pledged themselves to the Alliance's cause forever. ** The Argent Crusade was created from the union of the Argent Dawn and the Knights of the Silver Hand.http://www.wowinsider.com/2008/08/03/ask-a-beta-tester-the-argent-crusade/ ** The Badge of the Silver Hand, which is to be given to Uther's spirit, is a medal given upon acceptance to the Knights of the Silver Hand. ** The Tabard of the Lightbringer, which can be received from Uther's spirit, bears the presumed symbol of the Silver Hand. Status of the Order According to Brann Bronzebeard; :We have the Knights of the Silver Hand on our side, but this is a group that has experienced more hardships than most during these dark days. Once the pinnacle of enlightenment, goodness, purity and light, they are forever shamed that the powerful Lich King who sits upon the frozen throne was one of theirs. They wrack their brains on where they went wrong, why they couldn’t see the streak of evil that obviously lurked inside Arthas. If he were truly a paladin, as they are, then there is no way he would have been corrupted. I think they have rather a too high opinion of the paladins, but I’m not the one to tell them. :Even though paladins are some of our most powerful weapons against the Scourge, with their holy power over undead, the paladins are not what they once were. Some have been driven into obsessive madness, forming the Scarlet Crusade and killing living and undead alike in their eagerness to eradicate the Scourge. Others traveled across the sea with Jaina Proudmoore to help defeat the Burning Legion and now reside on Theramore. They certainly do what they can to destroy undead they discover on Kalimdor, but the Scourge's numbers there are like a thimble of beer compared to the great kegs that are Lordaeron and Northrend. We’ll need the paladins to defeat the Scourge, but they are not up to the task right now, and I don’t know how much longer we can wait.Lands of Mystery, 167 According to the Tirion Fordring questline, from his perspective and opinion, the order no longer exists, having been destroyed by Arthas. After losing their leadership and being driven from their headquarters, the paladins scattered all over the continent, with some even following Jaina Proudmoore across the ocean to stay in Theramore. Tirion Fordring believes that no other paladin had the right to take up Uther's mantle as the leader of the Silver Hand. However, spurred by his son Taelan's death, Tirion vows to reform the Order, and to take his place as Highlord to combat the Scarlet Crusade and the Scourge. Time will tell how many paladins will unite under his banner: the fact that Uther Lightbringer himself ordered his exile might keep some hardliners of the old order from trusting his way. However, other characters in the game have a different view regarding the current status of the Order. Several in-game sources and the Warcraft RPG indicates that an "Order of Silver Hand" in some form is still in existence. According to the paladin history in character selection screen (pre-patch 2.01): "Although paladins were once exclusively human, number of stout-hearted dwarves have recently been welcomed into the Order of the Silver Hand" Several paladin trainers in Stormwind City and Ironforge consider themselves to be part of the Order. A human paladin, Brother Sammuel, invites a new human paladin into the Order of the Silver Hand: "But until then, be patient... Knight of the Silver Hand." The dwarven paladin Bromos Grummner also invites a new dwarf paladin into the Order of the Silver Hand: "You're a Knight of the Silver Hand now, be ready to play the part." Even articles and short stories in the RPG, for example Alliance Player's Guide of 2006, confirms the current existence the Order, and that there are still individuals calling themselves "Knights of the Silver Hand" in modern times. Although it appears to be much smaller than the original order, as well as reference to some kind of leadership which is still in control. Trey Lightforge is described as being a Knight of the Silver Hand. For example, according to Alliance Player's Guide, it says that the Argent Dawn has members who are still Knights of the Silver Hand (as well as members who were former Silver Hand Knights).Alliance Player's Guide, 150 The book also discusses that organization of the Knights of Silver Hand still exists, even though it was nearly wiped out, and elsewhere in the book that Tirion Fordring has not yet taken over leadership of the Silver Hand and is still in exile.Alliance Player's Guide, 173 They are members of a "current" order of the Silver Hand, which "bounced back" after its decimation.Dark Factions, 154-155 Tirion is pledging to reform the original Order by reestablishing himself as the leader of the current one. The RPG discusses the existence of the current Order of the Silver Hand that still exists. Brann believed if Tirion Fordring could be recruited into the Silver Hand, he could whip it back into action, and also bring the Scarlet Crusade back into the realm of sanity.Alliance Player's Guide, 164, 173 In Wrath of the Lich King: Return of the Silver Hand It was announced at BlizzCon 2007 — based on the quest chain involving him and his son — that Tirion Fordring will appear in the new expansion, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, near the port of Valgarde in the Howling Fjord.http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/08/04/blizzcon-day-2-wow-lore-and-quests-panel-liveblog/ He has been identified as Highlord Tirion Fordring (he hinted at this after completing : "I now take my place as Highlord of the new Order of the Silver Hand"). After , the last of the death knight quests, Fordring unites the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn into the new Argent Crusade. Now along with the Knights of the Ebon Blade, they travel to Northrend to end the Lich King's reign. Members For a complete list of Knights of the Silver Hand, see List of Knights of the Silver Hand paladins. References See also * Silver Hand, Ebon Blade fr:Main d'Argent Category:Knights Category:Lore Category:Organizations Category:Paladins